Cafe Spain: Spamano
by Dreamer of a Card Game
Summary: Romano goes out for a walk but an approaching thunderstorm pushes him to find shelter. Is it fortunate or unfortunate whose cafe he walks into? YAOI:Spamano / Spain x Romano / Antonio x Lovino


Lightning lit up the otherwise dark street as thunder rolled above. Rain came down hard, plopping into already-formed puddles at each street curve. The sidewalks were slick from the hard rain, and an Italian could be seen sprinting down the asphalt, slipping every so often. With each thunder strike he ran faster, trying to find a place to stop by to avoid the storm. "Dammit!" Romano cursed, drenched from head to toe. He continued to run down the wet sidewalk, noting all the shops he passed, each of their windows showing empty, dark interiors. Vision blurred from the constant rain, he finally came across one whose light shone inside. Without thinking, he slammed the door open, running inside as the thunder outside became louder. Panting, he slid to the floor, white button down shirt and black pants soaked, forming their own little puddles on the tile floor.

Romano looked around, finding himself in a small café. He remained in his sitting position on the floor before he heard an all too familiar voice call from the back of the restaurant.

"Hola, welcome to Café Spain!" Spain called out cheerfully, wearing a red button down shirt and jeans. Walking into the main part of the café, his eyes widened. "Romano, you came to visit me? Oh, how nice! But you're soaked…" he commented, frowning at the small puddle that had formed on the floor of his restaurant.

"I didn't come to visit you, I just wanted to get out of the rain," Romano grumbled. He stood up, tired from running for so long. He wiped his dripping bangs from his eyes, shivering slightly from the cold. When he looked back up to the other, he scowled, seeing the bright smile plastered on Spain's face.

"Well come sit down, and I'll get you some coffee… But we only have instant coffee because not that many people actually visit here," he added.

"I can only wonder why," Romano said sarcastically. He headed over to a small booth, where he could look out at the storm outside. His fingers drummed on the table as the thunder rolled again outside. A few minutes later, Spain came up to the table, holding a tray carrying a mug of coffee, a glass of wine and a small plate of sliced tomatoes.

"I found some tomatoes, I know how much you love those, Lovi~" Spain cooed, placing the contents on the table gently. Romano grabbed the mug, taking a gulp of the hot coffee. He then looked over to Spain, who had sat down on the other side of the booth, drinking from the small glass.

Romano quickly downed the warm coffee, shivering a bit from the wet clothes sticking to his body. Spain looked over, a worried look crossing his features. "Romano, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, dammit," Romano snapped, putting the mug down. He grabbed a slice of tomato, eating it hurriedly. Spain grabbed a slice as well, chewing slowly. Thunder crashed again outside.

"It sure is a pretty bad storm out there, isn't it?" Spain commented, staring out the restaurant's window at the dark world outside. Rain pounded against the window and pavement from outside. He took a small swallow of his wine before finishing his slice of tomato.

"Yeah," Romano agreed. Lightning once again flashed outside, another roll of thunder quickly following it.

"So what were you doing out there?"

"Huh?"

"You were out in the storm before you came into the restaurant, weren't you?" Spain asked, green eyes filled with worry for his former adopted brother. Romano bit his lip, looking away.

"Just had to get out of the house I guess. Italy had his potato boyfriend over, and I didn't feel like dealing with the two of them today," Romano responded, brow furrowing at the thought. He sighed, quickly eating another tomato slice.

"So you went out in the rain?"

"Shut up."

"I didn't say that was a bad thing… but I don't think running around outside in the middle of a thunderstorm would really help your situation much…" Spain trailed off, seeing the angry glare he was getting from the Italian.

"It seemed like a good idea to go for a walk. But it started thundering louder and raining harder so I decided I needed to find shelter," Romano said, voice on edge. Spain ate another slice of tomato, listening intently.

"And then you decided to come and see you're former boss, right?" Spain added cheerfully.

"No, as I said before, when I walked into your restaurant it was a complete coincidence," Romano said. "Why on Earth would I purposely-," Romano fell quiet as the lights in the café flickered off. A particularly loud thunder strike sounded outside, followed by a shrill scream.

"R-Romano, calm down!" Spain yelled at the man sitting across the table. He couldn't see anything, everything was black.

"I can't see, dammit!"

"I know. It's a power outage, nothing to be afraid of…"

"I'm not scared bastard!" Romano retorted. Thunder struck again, seemingly louder. On instinct, Romano buried his head in his arms, resting his head on the table. He bit his lip, trying not to scream.

"Romano…" Spain reached out, his hand resting on the Italian's back. He rubbed his hand along the other's shoulder blade to soothe him. "Please don't be sad and scared. I promise, it'll be okay…"

"It just surprised me, I'm not scared," Romano snapped, voice muffled by his arms. He ignored the hand rubbing along his back, focusing on keeping quiet.

Spain stood up, scooting into the same side of the booth as Romano. He continued rubbing his back, murmuring slightly. "Fusososososososo…"

"That shit doesn't work," Romano grumbled, head still buried I his arms.

Spain continued his small chant despite what Romano said, intent on calming the younger man down. His arms wrapped around him protectively, eyes adjusting to the darkness. Romano trembled slightly.

"Please be happy Romano. Fusososososo~" he whispered, pulling Romano upward to look at him despite the dim light. Romano's hands flew to his face, covering his eyes angrily.

"Are you… crying?"

"No!"

Spain shook his head, pulling him closer. He chanted in his ear, hearing the other sob gently. "It isn't that scary Romano… But if you are scared, Boss is here to help you now, 'kay?"

Romano pulled his hands away from his face, looking up at Spain through the darkness of the restaurant. Arms shaking, he wrapped them around Spain's neck, burying his face in the older man's chest.

"It'll be okay now," Spain said, turning to return the hug. He adjusted so that he was sitting with his legs folded beneath him, sideways in the booth to face his companion. His arms wrapped around the younger's waist for a few minutes before he sighed. Gently, he lifted Romano so straddle his legs; the Italian now facing him and sitting in his lap.

Romano pulled back, hands resting on Spain's shoulders. "Che… Che cosa?"

Spain chuckled lightly, his grip around Romano's waist tightening. "You okay now?"

Romano looked away from the man whose lap he was sitting in, blushing slightly. He nodded his head, eyes closed. Spain smiled, his hand resting gently on Romano's hip. He pushed his thumb in circular motions on the Italian's waist.

Spain laughed quietly. "You're clothes are making me wet too," he said, tugging gently at the soaked button down shirt. He felt the dampness of Romano's clothes sink through his own where the younger man had been pulled into his lap.

"Sorry…" Romano mumbled, the cold, wet clothing making him shiver again. Spain pulled the other against him by his waist, looking up at him while smiling cheerfully. Romano's eyes widened a bit before he buried his face in Spain's shoulder, pulling them tighter together.

"I don't mind," Spain said. He pressed his face against Romano's neck hesitantly, eyes closing. He inhaled deeply, a dazed look crossing his features.

"What are you doi- ngh," Romano bit his lip, feeling a pair of cold lips press against the bare skin of his neck. He squirmed as they pressed harder against his neck, and he felt a hand pressing against his back, pulling him closer. "Sp-Spain…"

Spain kissed along Romano's neck and jaw line, eyes closed half-way. He looked up to see Romano's blushing face, the Italian's eyes shut tight. He pushed his hand upward till it was at the back of Romano's head, pulling him down.

Romano's eyes shot open as he found that he had been repositioned to where his lips were hovering just above Spain's. Spain tilted his head to meet the other's more hesitant lips. One eye still open to see Romano's reaction, his tongue played out along the other's bottom lip.

"Spain?" Romano barely managed to whisper before Spain drew back. The young Italian gasped, feeling something different. He shifted slightly in Spain's lap, realizing what was going on as he felt a slight bulge pressed against his thigh.

Spain gasped lightly, looking up at Romano with clouded eyes. Romano looked down, face flushed red. He flinched and closed his eyes as he felt a warm hand sneak up into his shirt. He trembled as his own arousal began to build. "Don't…" he murmured, feeling the fingers rub his nipples from inside his shirt. He let out a small gasp, writhing in the other's lap.

"Shhhh, it'll be okay," Spain reassured him as his other hand reached up to caress the younger man's cheek. He pulled him down, pressing their lips together once again. He tweaked Romano's nipple playfully, causing him to gasp. As his mouth opened slightly, Spain slipped his tongue in, pressing it to the roof of the other's mouth.

Romano's mouth remained open in shock, panting at the twinges of pleasure raced up and down his body. Instinctively, his own tongue ventured to press gently against Spain's as his eyes closed in bliss.

Spain pulled his hand from Romano's face, reaching up farther to tug gently on his hair curl. Romano gasped, mouth wider. Spain played with Romano's tongue, sucking on it gently as it entered his own mouth.

As Spain continued to kiss him, tug at his curl and finger his chest, Romano pressed more firmly downward, accidently, pressing the growing erections together through their clothes. He heard the other moan against his mouth, as Spain rocked gently underneath him.

Finally breaking the kiss, Spain smiled up to Romano before working to unbutton the soaked dress shirt. He laid kisses down the Italian's neck and collar bone, stopping to breathe moist air on Romano's chest. He returned his arms to wrap around Romano's waist as he licked gently at the nipples there, nibbling ever so gently.

"Ngh, ahh! Spain!" Romano sighed, arching his back, his hands gripping at the older male's shoulders. Spain smirked against the other's chest before he finally stripped Romano of his shirt completely. His hand pulled Romano's hand from his shoulder, pressing it against his own crotch possessively.

"R-romano," he sighed against the other's chest as he guided Romano's hand to rub against his groin. Romano blushed deeply, getting more turned on than he had been from the effects of the hair curl.

Spain let the hand he still had had resting on Romano's waist slide down, groping the younger man from behind. Romano yelped, jolting forward against his will. In this action he unintentionally pushed his palm down firmly on the other's groin, driving Spain over the edge of comprehension. Spain brought one arm to pull Romano up onto his knees, hovering over his lap. The other hand laid a small smack on the Italian's ass. "Don't do that!" Romano interjected, face turning a crimson red at the embarrassing action and it's arousing effect on his body.

"I'm sorry Romano. I'll make it up to you," Spain promised. He pushed the Italian from his lap, tugging at his pants' zipper eagerly. Romano sighed, falling onto his back in the booth's seat. Spain tugged off Romano's shoes and then pulled his pants down to see a forming bulge in his boxers, throwing him into excitement. Spain then tugged the undergarments off as well, looking down on his former adoptee's body. "You're beautiful," he mused, smiling.

Romano looked up, blushing. His eyes narrowed suddenly, and he sat up quickly.

"Is something wrong, Lovi?" Spain asked, worried.

"I'm completely naked… You haven't let me see you yet," Romano complained, prodding Spain's chest with a forefinger. Spain laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. He stood up from the booth, quickly tugging his shirt off to show a tanned, well-toned torso. Romano stared as pants were dropped to the tile floor, underwear following it quickly. Spain smiled down at his friend sitting in the booth. "This café, you know… We have a couch for people on coffee-break," he said, pointing behind him.

Romano stood up, stumbling slightly. Spain laughed quietly, guiding Romano to the couch. He pushed him gently down onto his back, crawling over him. His mouth clamped down on the younger man's as they were once again drawn into a kiss. He pulled away, nipping at Romano's neck again. He held up three fingers to Romano's mouth.

Romano grimaced a bit at what he was about to do. Without a word, he took the fingers into his mouth, sucking gently. He played his tongue across the tips and spaces between the fingers, covering each finger with saliva. Spain moaned gently at the sensations, drawing his fingers out.

Reaching down, Spain tapped his forefinger against Romano's entrance. He looked down on the Italian's face, waiting. Romano nodded weakly, eyes glazed in lust. Spain thrust the finger in gently, wriggling it about before adding another. He pushed the two fingers farther in, scissoring them gently to stretch his soon-to-be lover out. Romano moaned continuously, legs trembling. Spain added the third finger in, pumping the three fingers in rhythm. He pushed deeper, wanting to hear Romano cry out. He searched for that one spot…

"CHIIGIIIII!" Romano yelped, writhing uncontrollably.

"Found it~" Spain said cheerfully. He brushed his fingers against it again, grazing it gently, Romano's moans becoming louder. Spain drew the fingers out, leaving Romano with a small frown on his face. That cute frown almost made him shove his fingers back in, but he knew what was coming next would be even more enjoyable for Romano. He then positioned his member at Romano's entrance, aligning himself to enter. He pumped the erection gently before slowly edging into the tight entrance.

"Agh! Sp-Spain!" Romano cried out, feeling himself being filled with the other, stretching him out. His legs widened, wrapping around Spain's waist. "M-move!" he begged, looking up at the other.

"Of course," Spain replied, smiling down on him. He kissed along the other's jawline as he began to thrust in and out at a steady pace. Moans and gasps filled the air, joining the occasional thunder rolls from outside. Spain thrust faster, shoving himself deeper in.

Romano yelped as he felt his prostate being rammed into repeatedly. He looked down between their bodies just as Spain's hand wrapped around his length, pumping him gingerly. He gasped, arching up into the pumps and thrusts.

"Lovi… Lovino, I'm…. about to come," Spain mumbled between moans. Romano nodded, eyes closing. His toes curled in pleasure as his own release approached. He was silent for a second before…

"Spain! Ah! ANTONIO!" he screamed, releasing all over their stomachs and chests. He felt something warm shoot deep inside of him as Spain also came, moaning his name.

Spain collapsed on top of Romano, breathing hard. "Lovino.. ah… I love you," he mumbled, lips pressing sloppily against Romano's again. He finally closed his eyes, his body spent. He fell unconscious on top of the Italian.

Romano gasped for air. "Ti amo, Antonio," he whispered to the sleeping Spaniard. His eyes began to close before they shot open wide in late realization. "Wait bastard! Don't go to sleep while you're still inside of me! Chigi!"

_Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. Please Review!_


End file.
